


Haunted Hay Ride

by Luke (gerard2way)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, Public Sex, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/pseuds/Luke
Summary: A night of fun on Halloween.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	Haunted Hay Ride

He was adorable, all bundled up in his little hoodie. He smiled when he saw me, his eyes brightly shining, nestled in the dark black of his skull face paint. It looked good on him, makeup always did, especially so when he put a lot of effort into it.   
  
He’d used fabric paint to paint a fairly convincing skeleton on his hoodie and black jeans to round out his costume. He’d made me promise to take him trick or treating tonight, and I’d agreed, because I was head over heels for this boy.   
  
“How do I look?” he asked me with a look of concern. Gee was always so convinced he was ugly, when truthfully, he was the most beautiful boy in the world. I was just lucky enough to breathe the same air as him tonight.   
  
“You look amazing, like a scary little skeleton!” I reassured him as best I could, hoping he’d listen. I hugged him for good measure.  
  
The way he giggled when I put my arms around him and squeezed made me want to hug him over and over, but we couldn’t just stand around hugging all night. Still, I could linger for a bit, so I did.  
  
When I finally let him go, he leaned against me and smiled. I pushed my hands under his hood and into his hair, moving his shaggy bangs back out of his eyes as I leaned in and kissed him. 

He went limp against me, kissing me back gently for a moment. The heat of his mouth felt so good against mine, blocking out the chilly October breeze.   
  
The moment passed and he suddenly squirmed so I reluctantly let go.   
  
“Frank! You’re going to mess up my makeup!” He giggled again in that cute way that I couldn’t get enough of.   
  
“Come on baby, that don’t matter. It’s dark out here, I’m the only one looking at your lips.” Truthfully, they were still mostly black. I’d probably messed up my own makeup some too, but I didn’t care.   
  
Gerard whined and stomped his foot a little. “There will be plenty of time to mess it up later! Come on, let’s trick or treat some more! I already got a few houses on my way to meet you!” 

I laughed softly and shook my head. “You know we’re too old for this, I’m surprised that you’ve had any luck at all.” I wasn’t really that surprised though, he was so adorable right now.   
  
Gerard shook his purple pumpkin bucket,making the candy rattle around in it. “Hey, I’m not passing up free candy! We gotta get back on the road in a week, and we never have enough snacks or money either! Most people don’t even care, they’ll just figure we’re teenagers. Now, come on, let’s go!” 

He grabbed my hand and tugged on it, urging me to follow him, so I gave in and went along.   
He led me to a house that was big and scary looking. They had gone all out with the decorations and even had a recording playing maniacal laughter and other spooky sounds.  
  
Gerard looked uncertain about it and started lagging behind me, peeking over my shoulder.   
  
I smiled and squeezed his hand. “It’s alright darling. Your big, brave Frankenstein is here!” I even had the platform boots and flat top on my head. For once, I was actually taller than Gerard. I felt more suited to the role of protector dressed up like this.  
  
I bravely forged ahead, keeping a hold on his hand. I glanced back at him just as a guy dressed like Jason jumped out in front of me. I ran right into him, and all three of us ended up in a pile on the ground.   
  
The first thing I was aware of after the fall was someone squirming beneath me. An unfamiliar voice laughed and said, “Well, I guess bulldozing your way through the serial killer is one way to go.”   
  
I giggled softly, and Gerard was laughing so hard now he was in tears. He couldn’t even get up. I managed to untangle myself and got to my feet, helping him upright before I reached down to help the guy dressed like Jason up too.   
  
“Jason” thanked me by tipping his mask in my direction as if it were a hat. “Thanks buddy. You can go on and get your candy.”   
  
I grinned at Gerard, who was still giggling, but also snorting, as he’d now gotten out of breath.   
  
“Come on cutie, let’s get our candy. See? I told you I’d protect you.” I felt pretty proud of myself, even if my methods had turned out to be less than conventional. 

Gerard wasted no time pointing that out. “Yeah, by being clumsy and running someone over… You’re pretty good at that you know.”   
  
I blushed, thankfully it was hidden beneath my green makeup. I had run over Gerard more than once. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. “Yeah, sorry…”   
  
He just grinned and shook his head. “Don’t be. I love it when you run me over.” He leaned in and kissed me this time, smiling as he pulled away and reached up to lightly touch my cheek. “My big strong scary monster.”   
  
It was my turn to giggle. I quickly kissed him on the forehead and took his hand again, leading him up to the door where a big plastic cauldron full of candy was.   
  
I reached for a handful and put it into my bag. Gerard followed after me. A plastic hand popped out at him when he went to get his candy. It scared him so bad that he squealed and fell over backwards right off the porch and into the bushes.   
  
I was stunned for a moment, but I hurried down the steps and went around to check on him. “Gerard, are you okay?!”   
  
He was laying on his back on top of the row of hedges, arms folded behind his head as if he’d simply gone there for a nap. “Yeah. I mean, I totally meant to do that you know?”   
  
I managed not to laugh at him, but it took a lot of work to tamp it down. “Of course you did.” I offered him my hand and helped him get out of the bushes. “Come on, let’s try that again.”   
  
I led him back up the stairs and waited by the cauldron with him.   
  
He eyed it warily and slowly reached for the candy. When the hand popped out at him again, he slapped it, then grabbed a double handful of candy and stuffed it into his bucket. He then stuck his tongue out at the devious candy cauldron and ran off down the walkway giggling.   
  
I followed him, jogging to keep up. 

The next house had just a Halloween welcome mat with no other decorations. I knocked, Gerard waited behind me, peaking over my shoulder in case it was scary.   
  
An elderly lady came to the door with a bowl full of apples and dropped one in my bag, then put one in Gerard’s bucket. 

Gerard beamed and waved to her. “Thank you!”

She went back inside and I sighed. “Seriously? Apples?”   
  
Gerard gave me a sideways look. “Can I have yours?!”   
  
“Uh… yeah okay.” I handed it over and he put it into his bucket, handing me a chocolate bar to trade. “You’re so weird, but I’ll take it.” I took the chocolate and stashed it. 

We carried on like this for a couple of hours. Only maybe two people said anything to us about being too old to trick or treat. Gerard was right, most people just thought we were teenagers.   
  
Near the end of our trip, we spotted a sign for a little Halloween carnival. I’d almost forgotten about this place! “Oh hell yes! I used to come here every year when I was a kid!”   
  
Gerard looked interested. “Really? It does look nice… I like all the lights.”   
  
I tugged at his hand, hurrying us across the street and through the little gate. It had a few games, a couple of concession stands, a petting zoo, a haunted house, and a haunted hayride! The hayride was new, they’d only had the house before! I was so excited, I couldn’t wait to see what they’d done for it.  
  


“Gerard! We gotta go on this hayride thing!” I was practically bouncing. I was so giddy.   
  
He looked at me with wide eyes as if I’d just suggested he saw off his own arm. “R-really? But… isn’t that like a haunted house on wheels??” 

“Well, yeah darling, but it’s not that bad. You’re up high, in a wagon. They’re just actors.” I tried to reassure him.   
  
He swayed from side to side in that awkward way he only did when something made him really anxious, his bottom lip was tucked between his teeth and his hazel eyes were wide and frightened. “I…. I don’t know Frankie…”   
  
“What, are you scared?” I tried. This kind of taunt usually got most guys to immediately refute it and do whatever it was another guy had challenged them to do. Gerard was not most guys.   
  
“Yeah… terrified… I might pee myself…” He shook his head and started to back away.   
  
“Hey wait, no… come on! You’ll have your big scary monster there to protect you, remember?” I gently took him by the hand, pulling him in close and giving him a gentle little kiss on the nose.   
  
Gee’s nose went all scrunchy and he giggled. That was what I’d been hoping for.   
  
He smiled at me, his eyes a little less scared. “I know.. But… I don’t want you to think I’m a wuss, ya know?”   
  
“Baby, I would never think that of you. You’re adorable, and it’ll just give me an excuse to cuddle the prettiest boy in the world a little bit more.”   
  
He blushed and poked at the ground with his toes a little. I could see he was coming around. “Come on, it’s my birthday…” I tried sounding glum.   
  
He gasped and looked up, then nodded a little. “Okay…”   
  
I grinned. “There’s my brave little candy skull. Let’s go and get our tickets.”   
  
He let me take his hand and lead him over to the ticket booth. I bought us two tickets for the ride and we went to wait on the platform with a couple of other people. Not too many though, so it wouldn’t be too crowded thankfully. 

Gerard clung to my side while we waited, his head on my shoulder, and I couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world again. Every moment with him was a blessing.   
  
The tractor pulled up a couple of minutes later. The previous load of passengers got off, some of them looking overjoyed, a few looking visibly shaken. This was going to be good!   
  
I eagerly tugged Gerard in by the arm and sat at the very back of the trailer with him. This would be the best spot, the scariest spot! 

Gerard just looked frightened and he was already squeezing my hand almost painfully hard.   
  
“Just breathe and try to enjoy it, baby. It’s just a live-action horror movie. You love horror movies.” I squeezed his hand.   
  
He looked up at me. “I only love those because I can hide behind you at the really scary parts… Real life scares are way worse. They could really stab me!”   
  
“They won’t though, they’re just people dressed up and having fun. I bet we can make friends with some of them after their shift is over.” I tried to distract him with this kind of rational talk as our hayride started to move. 

I heard him sigh softly, trying to relax next to me as the well-lit path faded into darkness. There were creepy sounds out in the pitch black, like wolves snarling and fighting. Something hissed right behind us and Gerard jumped, ending up halfway in my lap.   
  
I hugged him and put my arm around his back, holding him, scooting him over so he was properly seated on my thigh. “It’s alright baby doll. I’m here. I’ve got you. Just focus on me.” 

A shadowy figure jumped up on the side of the trailer, waving a knife, cackling. Gerard squealed, sounding very much like a girl, and hid his face in my hair. 

I had come on the hayride with the idea of enjoying a few jumpscares, but instead, I found myself enjoying the soft, plump boy on my lap. He smelled good for once, like flowers and candy. He’d taken a bath just for my birthday and used the honeysuckle shampoo I liked. I leaned in to inhale the warm smell of his skin and sweat as it mixed with the perfume, nuzzling my nose against his neck.   
  
I felt him squirm on my lap, his arms sliding around my shoulders more firmly. I could feel his heart racing against my chest. I closed my eyes, just focusing on him, his warmth and his weight on me. I was in heaven. The world around me ceased to exist, the noises and jumpscares meaningless next to him. He was everything. I had my whole world right here on my lap.   
  
He jumped, hard and let out a little terrified cry, I had no idea what had startled him, so I held him closer; his whole body felt rigid. Gently, I kissed his neck and I felt all the tension just go out of his body. He gave a soft little moan and wiggled more on my lap, his breathing starting to even out.   
  
I kept going. I let my hands roam down his back and find their way up under his hoodie. My fingers danced across pale skin, back up along his shoulder blades, feeling his warmth against my cold fingertips. It made him shiver, but he was clinging to me so much tighter now. I could tell the rest of the world was starting not to matter to him either.   
  
I leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Am I distracting you well enough yet?”   
  
“You could do better.” The sass was evident in his voice.   
  
I found myself chuckling, imagining that haughty little look on his face. I couldn’t see it in the dark, but I knew it was there.   
  
I let my hands trail down again, around to the front. I swiftly undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.   
  
He gasped. I could feel him straining to look around. I could barely make out his outline in the shadowy moonlight though, so it wasn’t like anybody could see us. I slid my hands in beneath his underwear, one going around to the back to grope and squeeze his nice supple skin. The way his ass gave beneath my fingers never failed to drive me wild.   
  
He gave a soft little moan and pushed his face into my shoulder, his hips wiggling, trying to get more out of me. I obliged him, the hand around front slipping down to cup him. He was already half-hard so I ran my thumb over his tip. 

An audible moan slipped past his lips and his hips gave a rough kick upwards. I chuckled softly. “You’re going to have to do better being quiet, or we’ll get caught… You wouldn’t want that would you?”   
  
He was silent for a moment, then I felt his hands on my chest, roaming down to my stomach. He deftly undid my belt and easily found his way inside my pants as if he’d done it a million times. I was surprised at his skill. All we’d done up until now was a little clumsy making out and handjobs, but this felt different.   
  
I heard cloth rustling and the sound of a bottle opening. I had no clue what he was doing until his hand wrapped around my cock. His fingers were slippery with lube. It felt cold at first, but seemed to warm as he squeezed and stroked me. The friction was so intense. I hadn’t realized how bad I needed this. “Oh baby doll…. Fuck yes…” I moaned low and hot, all my pleasure slipping right past my lips without a second thought.  
  
“Now Frankie, you’ll have to do better on keeping quiet or we’ll get caught.” He put one finger over my mouth and giggled, then replaced it with his lips. He kissed me long and hard like he really meant it. I didn’t dare pull away, and by the time he did, we were both gasping.   
  
He kept stroking me, a little clumsily, because his hands were shaking. I wondered why. He seemed awfully nervous for just giving me a handjob. 

He leaned in to kiss me again once he’d caught his breath, then paused for a moment. His hand left me and I felt him struggling with something. I was about to ask him if he was okay when I felt an intense heat against my tip. I reached out to touch him and found his plump hips bare for my fingers. Fuck, was he really gonna do this?  
  
He whined softly as he pushed down, my cock now firmly between his cheeks and pressing against his tight little hole. I’d never had him like this before. In my excitement, I grabbed him and pushed him down a little, so desperate to finally be inside him.   
  
Gerard gave a little squeak when the tension broke, it threatened to get louder and I had to clamp my hand over his mouth. He shivered at that gesture and pushed against my hand, moaning into it, seeming grateful for the help. I realized a second later that I was moaning pretty loud myself. I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t. Then I found his palm against my mouth too.   
  
I closed my eyes as I felt him start to sink down on me, thighs quivering. His body slowly swallowed me up, the impossible tightness and heat was more intense than I’d expected. There was no way I’d last long like this, especially not with the exhilaration of having our first time be in a public place. The fear of possibly getting caught was way more intense than anything else this mundane haunted hayride could’ve offered.   
  
I reached down with my free hand and found him hard and leaking. He gasped when my fingertips brushed against him, so I grabbed him and tightened my grip. He shuddered, moaning into my hand and oh fuck, his hips started to bounce!   
  
I had to grit my teeth to keep from yelling, even his hand over my mouth wouldn’t have been enough to muffle that sound. My hips bucked up to meet him, like they had a mind of their own. With every bounce of those soft hips, I felt myself hurtling towards a finish line I wasn’t at all eager to get to. I wanted this to last forever, but there was no way it would even last another five minutes.   
  
I pushed his hand away from my mouth and pressed my lips against his ear, whispering to him. “Baby, oh baby. You’re so beautiful, so sexy… so fucking tight!” I bit his ear and clamped my hand a little harder over his mouth to stifle the resulting yelp. “I’m gonna cum baby… gonna fill you up… are you close?” I kissed down his jaw, finding a good soft spot on his neck to latch onto. Drawing the skin up into my mouth, I bit down on it and sucked nice and hard, wanting to mark him as my own.   
  
The only answer I got to my question was the sudden tensing of him on top of me. I felt his breath hitch, his hips bounced a few more times, his rhythm completely shot as he suddenly clenched hard around me and folded forward against me, my knuckles suddenly wet with his cum.  
  
I groaned, the increased tightness and the way his muscles spasmed sending me over the edge. I bit down a little harder on his neck, hips bucking up against him a few more times until my whole body seemed to turn to jelly with the most intense peak I’d ever experienced. For a moment, I couldn’t breathe, my hips were shaking, and my heart felt like it stopped for just a second.   
  
Then, it was all over. Something thumped against the carriage, neither of us even jumped. We sagged over to the side, limp, a tangle of sweaty limbs and desperate snatched breaths. I felt his lips on me, over and over, he kissed my whole face in a little frenzy before he seemed to settle down, and for a few minutes, I just held him while we caught our breath.   
  
The darkness started to fade around us. We were coming back around to the carnival. I jumped up, wiped my hand off on the hay, and hurried to fix my pants. I could see him now, the rosy pink of his cheeks glowing in the faint light. Most of his face paint had come off from all the sweating. 

I gathered him up and fixed his pants for him, buckling his belt and fixing his hoodie. His hair was a mess, so I tucked it all under the hood and settled him back on my lap.   
  
I kissed his lips, and he pressed back into it as the carriage came to a halt. The other three passengers climbed off without looking back. Thankfully, they’d been way up front, and if they had realized we were fucking, they hadn’t chosen to be rude about it.   
  
I giggled and got us both on our feet. “Come on, baby.”   
  
He looked dazed still, but he grinned lazily at me and started to follow me, then stopped. “Wait, I almost forgot my candy!” He grabbed his little pumpkin bucket, and my bag, then let me lead him back onto the platform by his hand. His legs were shaking, but he managed to stay upright. I wasn’t having an easy time walking now either.   
  
Once I had him in the light properly, I kissed him again, holding him close, unable to keep my hands off him now that he’d given me a taste. “You’re so beautiful… you’re an angel.”   
  
He blushed and looked away. “I am not…”   
  
I turned his face back to me with a gentle hand on his cheek. “You are. I’ve never seen a more beautiful boy. Thank you for the best birthday of my whole life.”   
  
Gerard smiled a little shyly and finally met my eyes properly. “Thank you for the distraction… That hayride wasn’t scary at all.”   
  
I burst out laughing and put my arm around his shoulder. “No, it really wasn’t… Do you wanna go again?”   
  
He blushed and giggled. “Yeah. I think I got a second round in me…” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
